Twice Half-Blood
by Behold Reader of Books
Summary: When Percy wakes up in a magical school called Hogwarts, without any memories, two people claiming he's their best friend, and people calling him the Boy Who Lived, he doesn't know what to do.When the Greek goddess of magic herself tells him that because of a prophecy the fate of the wizarding world rests on his shoulders, it's clear to him that his life is about to get weird.


Percy opened his eyes. He stood inside of a massive castle. His clothes were kind of weird, but the weirdest thing was that he couldn't remember anything. Right at this realization, Panic hit him immediately. Where was he and what was he doing here?A loud screech woke him from his trance. Percy then noticed his luggage and an owl, but before he could inspect them further he realized everyone was going inside the castle. He followed the ones who looked his age, whatever his age was. When he reached the castle door he heard a woman say "Welcome to Hogwarts ,School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Witchcraft and Wizardry? Did he just hear her right? He had to see this! Before entering he heard the woman give an explanation on the four houses but he zoned out before going inside a massive hall. Looking up, he noticed that the ceiling looked exactly like the sky, and he didn't mean some run-of-the-mill sky wallpaper, it seemed as if he was gazing into the very same night sky that could be seen outside, stars and all. This castle was amazing!

But he was promptly pulled back from his awe of the castle by his panic. Why didn't he remember anything? What was happening? Why did he have a bloody owl? Questions raced through his mind and Percy quickly realized at this rate he would paralyse in fear so he took a deep breath and tried to go at it one problem at a time. 'What was his name' seemed like a good place to start. Something on his trunk caught his eye and he saw a rust-spotted name tag outside the owl's cage, inscribed with the name 'Athena'. Definitely not his name. A closer look at his trunk as well revealed the name 'Percy Jackson' indented into the fabric. Well the problem of 'what was his name' was solved, at least.

Then he noticed that everyone had sat down .Which house was he in? A ginger haired boy beckoned him over to the Gryffindor table. Flushing with embarrassment, Percy sat down. He could hear the Slytherins's muffled clenched his fists in anger and suddenly, the whole green table's glasses of water fell as if they were knocked down and water spilled over the entire table, splashing onto the students, drenching both them and the table and it's contents. Everyone on the table where Percy sitting burst into laughter. The ginger haired boy who had helped him gasped between fits of laughter,"Look at Malfoy's face." He pointed at a blond boy at the Slytherin table. The boy burst into another fit of laughter at the blond's outraged and shocked expression.

"Honestly, Ron stop laughing, it's not funny, how are we going to get anywhere with house unity if you keep up these petty rivalries with the Slytherins," The girl sitting next to Percy scolded. She then turned towards him and looked at him with a curious expression,"Did you do that, Percy?" Percy looked at the bushy haired girl and opened his mouth to inquire how she knew his name, but before he could ask her, the torn up hat sitting on a stool in the front of the hall started to sing, capturing Percy's attention.

Once the hat had decided every single first year's house, it was announced that Professor Horace Sulghorn would be teaching Potions here at Hogwarts and a flabby, faintly walrus-like man beamed and waved at the students."Bloody hell! Snape teaches Potions!" Ron whispered."Have they sacked Snape?" Before Ron could say anything more, the Headmaster announced that the feast was starting.

* * *

After the feast they went to their Ron and Percy entered their room,Percy asked how that girl knew his's eyes widened "Is that some sort of bloody joke? That was Hermione, mate, our best friend."

Percy was confused."Then why don't I remember you or her?"

"WHAT!" Ron exlaimed in opened his mouth to say more but a boy came to them and said "Let us sleep if you don't want to." Then they realized how loud Ron had just said that and Percy blushed when he noticed everyone staring at them in exasperation and one boy holding his hands over his ears.

Ron's bewildered expression did not leave him when he began a round of furious whispers."What do you mean 'You don't remember anything'?" Ron whispered with an urgent tone, eyes still open wide in suprise, "Do you really not remember anything?" "I need to take you to Dumbledore right now." He stated after seeing Percy bite his lip and nod hesitantly.

"It's probably past curfew! Whoever Dumbledore is, he must be asleep," Percy argued.

Ron's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise, "Whoever Dumbledore is!" He demanded, his voice rising,"Are you saying you don't even remember who Dumbledore is?!"

"Stop shouting!" Percy pleaded frantically, trying to calm him down, " Listen, there's nothing we can do right now, we should sleep and figure something out in the morning."

Ron nodded grimly, his expression much like one of a kicked puppy. "I'm Ron," he whispered softly, desperation and hurt evident in his tone, "We're best friends, how can you not remember?"

Percy's shoulders slumped and he replied, speaking with the weariness of someone who had held up the weight of the world their entire life, "I don't know, I don't remember, I don't remember anything."

Ron accepted this with a grim nod and went to sleep with a sigh. Percy looked at the remaining empty bed and fell into it, as confused as ever.

 **A/N: I know that half my story disappeared by accident, but hopefully, I just fixed all of it. Thanks to those who told me how my story looked like when it was published.**


End file.
